An Unwanted Destiny and a Treacherous Heart
by wiccariangoddessofthemoon
Summary: Destiny put Mamoru and Usagi together, Mamoru is thrilled but Usagi is upset about it. What if Usagi decided to defy destiny without knowing she is breaking his heart in the process? Will they be together at the end? Find out
1. Chapter 1

An Unwanted Destiny and a Treacherous Heart

By: wiccariangoddessofthemoon

Chapter 1: A New Path and a Broken Heart

The story so far: The scouts discover their destiny is to protect Princess Serenity and start a new kingdom on Earth with her as the queen and Prince Endymion as king. They know there will be a Crystal Tokyo but do not know much more than that. Mamoru and Usagi are not a couple, they still don't get along although Mamoru is in love with her, she does not feel the same. Makoto is dating Motoki, and Rei is dating Chad. The scouts and Mamoru are in college, and the girls bought apartments: Usagi, Rei and Minako have an apartment and next door lives Makoto and Ami, in the floor above lives Mamoru. In this story there will be no Chibi-Usa, Be aware this is an alternate universe to Sailor Moon, so not everything is according to the series. Now the story begins...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mamoru awoke bright and early that morning, he was grinning madly thinking of the date (or so he wanted to think of it as a date) with Usagi that afternoon. He decided to jog and go for a coffee at the arcade, and in the process visit Motoki. When he stopped at the arcade he spotted Motoki talking and laughing with Makoto, he seated next to Makoto and greeted her and the Motoki who was already making his coffee. However Mamoru noticed that Makoto was glancing nervously, which he found weird, he shrugged it off and took a sip of his coffee. Later Makoto left the arcade leaving Motoki grinning like fool. Mamoru chuckled and decided to tease:

"So she has you whipped as far as I can see." He said with a smirk and mischievous glint in his eyes. Motoki merely sighed happily still grinning and replied in a soft voice: "As long as Mako-chan is the one who is whipping me, I could care less..." and he sighed again while closing his eyes. Mamoru had to admit he was envious that his best friend had a relationship with the girl he loved, and had no trouble in starting the relationship. It all started when Mamoru dared Motoki to finally ask her out and surprisingly enough she accepted, they had been together ever since. Mamoru on the other hand had to wait for Usagi and him to discover they had a destiny together for them to even start dating. Even though he tried so many times to ask her out on a date in the past he chickened out at the end, afraid of getting hurt.

Mamoru made his way to his apartment. Once in his apartment he decided to work out for two hours. Around 1pm his phone ringed and he answered, and for his surprise it was Usagi.

"Umm, hi Mamoru it's me Usagi." She said in a soft voice almost nervous. He smiled, glad to hear her voice and replied: "Hi Usagi, how are you?"

"Oh I'm fine. Listen, I know we said we were going to meet at three but I was wondering if we could meet in half an hour. If that is ok with you?" To say he was thrilled would be an understatement. "Sure I'll just take a quick shower and head to the park so I'll see you 

in a few." He answered quickly while trying to hide his happiness. "Great, see you there." She hung up and he bolted to the shower, he even put some cologne on after the shower. It was 1:20pm when he was heading to the park, and he was walking on clouds thinking: _Wow! Finally after some years of teasing and everything else, we are going to be together; that I Chiba Mamoru will finally be with the woman I love, and won't be alone again._

When he reached the rose gardens he was surprise to find Usagi already seating on a bench with a rose in her hand inhaling the sweet fragrance. He put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped, he chuckled and said: "Never in my life have I seen that you have been early for something in your life, Usagi." He took a seat beside her and she smiled weakly and nodded. "Well, there comes a time for everything, right?" she said softly while staring at the rose. After a few minutes of silence Usagi spoke up: "Listen Mamoru, there is a reason I wanted to meet you here." She started nervously. He looked at her confused and nodded for her to continue. She stared at the rose in her hand and continued softly:

"I was just thinking about this whole destiny thing. And I was wondering if we could change it." His head snapped in her direction so that he was staring at her with fear in his eyes, somehow deep in his heart he already knew what she was going to say.

She continued again in the same tone of voice: "I mean, sure my destiny is to protect your planet, that is my duty and I intend to fulfil it, but I don't think it's necessary for us to get married or even start a relationship for that matter. And let's be honest, we would just kill each other in the end, everyone knows you and I don't get along. I could still..." she was cut off by Mamoru "But that can change, we can get along if we wanted to."

She shook her head and continued: "I don't doubt that, what I doubt is that we can fall in love with each other. You wouldn't want to get in a loveless marriage and neither would I. You can still become King and choose your queen, and I will become the head soldier of your kingdom and protect it. And besides, you might want someone who is like you: intelligent, attractive and witty. And I want someone charming, funny, handsome and with a big heart. And if it is truly destiny then we will find our way to each other, but until then we can be friends and go out from time to time." She finished with a smile and waited for his response, he was without words and merely nodded, she squealed and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you understand Mamoru-san! Well I have to go, I'll see you later. Call me if you ever want to hang out. Bye!" She left skipping with a wide smile while leaving Mamoru behind with lots of thoughts in his mind and a heart shattered.

Usagi skipped her way to the arcade, she was truly happy that Mamoru understood her point of view. She didn't hate him but she didn't love him either, it was more of a 'we-just-don't-get-along' thing. What she didn't like is that destiny was pushing her to be with someone she didn't want to be with, she wanted to live her life, date hot guys, graduate from college, and she just wanted to be normal.

Just when she was about to turn the corner she bumped into someone, papers and purses flew and the two scrambled to pick the items up, when the two got up she was met with a pair of deep blue eyes and black hair, and oh the most gorgeous smile she has seen. They both smiled and handed each other's items. The man smiled and thanked her.

She smiled as well and apologized: "I'm so sorry, I'm such a klutz." He smiled more and replied sweet and softly: "Don't worry about it. I would forgive you if you give me your name." She giggled and looked into his eyes. "My name is Usagi Tsukino. What's your name?" He took her hand and kissed it tenderly while looking into her eyes slightly smiling at her blush. "My name is Seiya Kou."

* * *

That's my new story please review!


	2. Temptations and Determination

An Unwanted Destiny and a Treacherous Heart

By: wiccariangoddessofthemoon

Chapter 2: Temptations and Determination

Mamoru was on his way to his apartment when he crashed into someone. He quickly apologized and when he glanced up he saw a tall woman with tanned skin and long dark green hair, he quickly recognized her: Setsuna aka Sailor Pluto. She blushed and apologized as well. He always knew that she had a crush on him but honestly he wasn't interested, he walked past her waving goodbye.

He crashed in his bed when he heard knocking, he groaned. He got up reluctantly, he took a look through the peep hole to see none other than Setsuna looking nervous; _Someone must really hate me up there, not only do I get rejected by the girl I love but now girls think they have a chance with me! ...Well they have another thing coming because I'm not planning on giving up on Usagi._ He opened the door and let Setsuna through she smiled widely and he rolled his eyes and groaned internally, _yep someone reeeaally hates me up there!. _Setsuna took a seat in the couch and told him to do the same, she slided a bit closer to him and he could only back up more, when she finally was way too close for his comfort he stood up and offered her a drink she nodded a bit dejectedly and asked for tea, he nodded and sighed in frustration. _If only Usagi was like that with me I would be immensely happy._

Back with Usagi...

Usagi was immersed in her conversation with Seiya. They joked around and found interesting things about each other: Seiya was a pop star with a band with his two brothers; also he is living in the penthouse in the apartment complex where Mamoru lives and he is currently working on finishing an album but needs a girl to sing with him in a song to finally finish it. On the other part Seiya found out that Usagi has a wonderful voice but hides it, she has being asked to model for several agencies but she refuses saying she is not ready yet but that eventually will model. It was getting a bit late so they decided to leave the arcade and have a walk in the park.

Back with Mamoru...

Mamoru was extremely annoyed at Setsuna's persistence to go out, sure she was beautiful but she wasn't what he wanted. Lots of people insisted that he found someone like himself, and Setsuna was just like him, but he only has eyes for Usagi because she is what he needs to be happy in life. When he finally couldn't take it anymore he told her that he wanted to go to the arcade because he had things talk about with Motoki, but to his dismay she said that she would accompany him, he agreed while rolling his eyes and she was smiling brightly. He took the park's route not wanting to be seen with her. They were walking under a tree when he heard a familiar laugh and giggles, his head snapped in its direction and his rage rose up...there was Usagi with a black haired man and she was hanging off his arm. He tried to control his rage but couldn't, all he could do was try to not be seen by her but apparently Setsuna wasn't in with his plan.

Usagi was walking with her arm around Seiya, she was truly happy to find such a charming guy and handsome too. She was about to sit on the bench with him when she heard her name being called, she looked to her side to find Setsuna calling her and she was with Mamoru, Usagi smiled and walked to were they were standing with Seiya following closely.

"Hey Sets-chan, didn't think I'd see you here and with Mamoru!" Usagi said sweetly, she smiled to Mamoru but he could only stare at her and Usagi felt taken aback. In his eyes she saw many emotions running wild: love, adoration, jealousy and hurt. She swallowed hard and stepped back. Setsuna saw Mamoru stare at Usagi and felt hurt because no matter what she did he would always have eyes for Usagi. But then she saw Usagi's discomfort in Mamoru's stare and quickly tried to make conversation.

"So Usa-chan...Who is this charming man?" Setsuna asked sweetly and smiled to Seiya. Seiya smiled back and Usagi took his arm and presented Seiya. "Guys... this is Seiya. He is in a band with his two brothers. Their band is called Starlights, AND he wants ME to do a duet for his album! Isn't that great?" she said excitedly and squealed. Setsuna was speechless but smiling at the same time while Mamoru tried to control himself and not pound the guy who effortlessly had gained Usagi's friendship and perhaps more. He clenched his fists and put on a fake smile. As they kept chatting and laughing all he could hear was her laughter, all he could see was her. He didn't get anything from their conversation because he wasn't interested until he heard something quite interesting: "...oh so you live in the same apartment complex as Usagi and Mamoru?" his jaw clenched and gazed at the man who was absentmindedly stroking Usagi's hair and once he had heard that sentence he knew that there was going to be trouble to stop them from meeting, which meant he had his work cut out for him. He glanced at his watch and smirked, it was 7pm and he knew that Usagi's stomach would be demanding food in 3...2...1: GROWWWL! He glanced at Usagi who blushed at her embarrassment and he chuckled.

"How about I invite you to dinner Usagi? My treat." He said softly while smiling, her head snapped confused at his offer, he had never offered food to her claiming she ate too much but when she saw the sincerity in his eyes and not a glint of maliciousness she nodded. He offered her arm but she hesitated confused at his actions she tilted her head to glance at his face, he simply smiled. She finally took his arm, but as she was taking his arm a question popped in her head. "But what about Sets-chan and Seiya-kun?" she asked him and glanced at the two, Setsuna looked disappointed while Seiya just shrugged and replied softly: "You don't have to worry about me, I'm supposed to meet my brothers for dinner in our apartment. Hey, Setsuna, maybe you would like to join us, I'm sure my brothers wouldn't mind. So what do you say?" She was surprised at his offer but accepted. They said their goodbyes and split up.

Setsuna was walking alongside Seiya, both in a comfortable silence that Seiya decided to break. "So you are Usa-chan's friend?" he inquired at the tall woman. She nodded and glanced his way, he certainly was handsome and looked a lot like Mamoru except he had longer hair that reached to his shoulders. She didn't notice she was staring when he caught her she blushed. They reached the elevator of the apartment complex and they stepped in. She finally answered his question sweetly: "Yes, Usa-chan and me are very good friends actually, but not as close as her other four friends." That picked his interest and squinted his eyes a bit. "Who are these four friends?" She replied softly: "Ami, Rei, Minako and Makoto. They are her best friends. She lives with Rei and Minako and in the apartment next door to them live Ami and Makoto." He nodded and walked out the elevator once it reached his floor.

"And Mamoru? He seems like a quiet guy, is he a friend of hers too." He asked nonchalantly, somehow he felt that Mamoru had something for Usagi with the way he looked at her. "Kind of...you could say that, although he doesn't want to be." Again he felt curious. "Why would you say that?" She smiled sadly and looked down: "Because he is in love with Usa-chan. He has been for some years now, but he was too afraid to tell her...afraid of rejection. He doesn't even look at other girls, and he rejects any girl who tries to win his heart. He only wants her, has always." She trailed off as she cried softly. Seiya was a bit shocked and then he realized: "You are in love with him, aren't you?" he asked while putting a comforting hand in her shoulder, she looked up surprised but nodded. He smiled sympathetically and ushered her in his penthouse. But before he introduced her to his brothers he whispered in her ear: "Maybe we can join forces, I help you and you help me?" He then closed the door behind him.

* * *

What do you think? Will Setsuna join forces with Seiya? Or will Mamoru be able to win Usagi's heart? Stay tuned...


	3. Dinner and a Moonlight Walk

An Unwanted Destiny and a Treacherous Heart

By: wiccariangoddessofthemoon

Chapter 3: Dinner and a Moonlight Walk

Mamoru and Usagi were chatting on their way to the restaurant, soon they had arrived and Usagi squealed at the sight: it was her favourite restaurant and Mamoru couldn't smile wider than he had. They were seating looking through their menus when the handsome (oh so veeery handsome waiter: dark brown short hair, tanned, and dark blue almost silver eyes...oh yes!) waiter came to get their orders. Usagi was in awe at the waiter and decided to flirt a little. When they finished their orders the waiter winked at Usagi and she giggled while Mamoru was trying very hard to maintain his composure. He thought it was a better idea to keep her distracted from the waiter:

"So Usagi...how is it going for you? Anything interesting happening in your life?" he asked nonchalantly. She grinned and replied sweetly: "Well, as you know I live with Rei and Minako, and let me tell you I never get tired of them. It's so much fun living with them, although whenever it comes down to food we have to go next door to Makoto because we can't cook...well we could but we could burn the apartment." He laughed because he already had heard stories and he did live in the floor above and had heard them screaming once at one of their desperate attempts at cooking.

"But sometimes it's just me and Minako when Rei is out with Chad. Let's see... well I've been offered to model many times before but I just don't think I'm cut out for modeling." Mamoru's eyes went wide at her comment: '_How can she even think that! She is the most beautiful girl I've met and she thinks she can't model? Maybe...'_

"Of course you can." He cut her off. She stared...he stared back...she kept staring...he sweat dropped.

"Did you just say that or has something possessed you? Maybe I should call Rei so she can do an exorcise." She said seriously and he laughed in relief, for one moment he thought that she had seen right through him.

"No, I'm serious! Usagi, you are a beautiful girl, although a bit clumsy but you have an air of grace. I'm sure any agency would be thrilled to get you." She smiled and he seemed in thought for a moment, she asked him if something was wrong and he shook his head and smiled mischievously and somehow she thought whatever it was it was not good.

"Say Usagi, how about I take you tomorrow to the agency I work for and get you an audition?" he suggested but she furiously blushed and shook her head. He laughed because she looked so adorable. "I couldn't! I would just make a fool out of myself!" She whispered in desperation and disbelief. He made a puppy dog face and pouted, something very unusual for him and Usagi could only admire how cute he looked. "Oh come on!"

Please could you come with me tomorrow? I promise it will be worth it." He pleaded sweetly and how could she refuse.

After their dinner, they took a walk through the city and towards the lake. He stole glances every now and then and had managed to put his arm around her with the excuse that it was a bit cold. They soon found themselves seating on a bench in front of the lake. There was a comfortable silence in which Usagi admired the moon and the lake, and Mamoru admired Usagi. She started speaking but he didn't hear- he was lost in her beauty- he only caught her last word.

"Yes, you are beautiful." He whispered softly. She blushed and stuttered: "Umm I was talking about the moon and the lake." He snapped out of his dreamy state and blushed at being caught. Seeing this new side of him was refreshing for Usagi, and he was so cute when he blushed.

A cold wind made Usagi shivered and snuggled closer to Mamoru who held her happily. Neither noticed the time, but when Usagi started drifting to sleep Mamoru smiled adoringly and shook her slightly. Usagi looked up and he kept smiling, she was feeling really sleepy. He managed to get her to stand up and both made their way to their apartment. Mamoru had his arm around her waist while she had her arms around his waist. Once on her floor he knocked and was greeted by two very worried senshi.

"Where have you been?!" shrieked Rei. But Minako only had an amused face seeing Usagi and Mamoru looking so comfortable together, and the best part was his dreamy smile. "Oh leave them alone Rei! We never harassed you when you come back at midnight or later after your dates!" Minako scolded playfully making Rei blush and got back in the apartment without a word. Minako giggled and then let Mamoru in who was currently picking Usagi bride style. Minako led him to Usagi's room and he slowly put her down on the bed and tucked her in. He looked at her and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Minako stayed at the door watching the scene, she knew Mamoru had been in love with Usagi for a long time (she is the senshi of love), but she also knew that he was afraid of rejection. She decided to give him some privacy and waited at the couch.

"If only you knew...how much I love you." He whispered while stroking her hair. He leaned in and kissed the corner of her lips. He walked away but not before looking at her once more. To him, there was no other girl who could rival her beauty. He closed the bedroom door behind him to find Minako waiting for him.

"You should tell her." Was the only thing she said, but it was enough to break some of his walls. He plopped himself in the couch next to her and stared at the ceiling.

"I can't." Was his only response. "Yes you can! Mamoru-san, you have to tell her otherwise she will never know, she is way too dense. And besides" she paused and he turned his head towards her. "You and I know that she will find someone else if you don't make a move." She looked at him and saw pain flash in his eyes, she knew that it hurt him to talk about it but she had too. "You have to take a risk. I'm not saying that you should confess your feelings to her, just try to convey them and hang out more with her. When you feel more confident about yourself ask her on a date. Then at least if she refuses you, can't say you didn't try, and if she accepts you will be glad you tried." She said softly and smiled warmly. He thought about it and knew she was right. He sighed and she put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I can help you, you know. Who better than me that knows her like the back of my hand AND who she tells everything to." She smirked and he smiled and nodded. "Alright, I will take your advice." He stood up and walked to the door, she followed him. "Oh! Minako I am picking her up tomorrow so she can go with me to the modeling agency. Can you make sure she is ready by 9:30am?" he asked and her eyes widen. "I can try but I can't make promises. You know she doesn't like to wake up early. Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Mamoru-san." He nodded walked away.

Minako opened Rei's door to find her watching a movie. She seated next to Rei and took a handful of popcorn. "So...did you convince him?" Rei asked her after Minako swallowed. Minako nodded and Rei sighed. "I can't believe it's taken him so many years to finally pursue her." Again Minako nodded and replied: "Yeah, but I think it's because he feels threatened. I heard from Sets-chan that there is this guy that likes Usa-chan." Rei looked at Minako quizzically. "Sets-chan?" Minako nodded. "Then we can't tell her about helping Mamoru-san with Usa-chan." Rei said quickly. Minako sighed and nodded again. "It's going to be hard on her. She has been in love with Mamoru for quite sometime. But she has to understand that he will never feel that way about her. Usa-chan on the other hand..." she drifted off and looked at Rei who finished for her: "Can have her happy ending with Mamoru-san."

Usagi was in deep slumber and apparently was having a nice dream when she whispered: "Endymion..."

* * *

Watch out for next chapter: Modeling, Jealousy and Conflicts.

Thanks to KaitoandLuchia4ever95 for reviewing, hope you like this chapter.


	4. Denial to the heart

An Unwanted Destiny and a Treacherous Heart

By: wiccariangoddessofthemoon

Chapter 4: Denial to the heart

Mamoru woke up bright and early and took a shower; he even went as far as using a rose scented soap that had cost him a lot just for when he was going to see Usagi. Once out he fidgeted with what to wear. He had a look at himself in the mirror and decided that he looked ok. He knocked on Usagi's door and caught his breath at the sight of her; she was wearing a white blouse that was open enough to see her cleavage, she had a black skirt that clung to her skin that reached mid thigh, under the skirt were some black leggings and to finish the look she had high heel black leather boots that reached her knees. He stood there with his mouth open and a little bit of drool at the corner of his lips.

"Are you just going to stand there? I would appreciate if we could get a move on." Usagi said annoyed that not only had she woken up early but she had been subdued to Minako who was eagerly pulling outfits and doing her light make up. When she realized he wasn't planning on moving she snorted, grabbed his arm while closing the door and dragged him to the elevator. He looked at Usagi and saw that she was clearly annoyed by having to wake up early, he kept stealing glances of her and the more he looked the more sure he became that she was a model/goddess.

"So… do I look ok for the agency?" she asked slightly nervous. Mamoru turned and smirked deciding to take this opportunity to look at her without having to be nervous about it. He got close to her and looked her up and down slowly while she blushed, he nodded appreciatively.

"Hmm, not bad at all Odango. Mind giving me a twirl?" he said in a low voice. She twirled slowly while staring at him. Again he nodded and placed an arm on her waist, she jumped out of surprise but he did not let go.

"Might as well make it look like a couple before someone attacks you." He said playfully and at the same time serious. Her eyes widened and he chuckled. They stepped out and headed for his car, she seated as close to the door as possible feeling very uncomfortable. The ride to the agency was spent in an uncomfortable silence; Usagi kept her gaze to the window while Mamoru stole glances at her. Once parked Mamoru jogged to her door and opened her door while offering a hand to help her out, she hesitantly took it.

"Thanks." She murmured and he smiled brightly at her. He closed the door and wrapped his arm around her waist, once again she jumped, squealed and blushed much to his amusement. But as quickly as his smile had appeared it vanished once he noticed that lots of men were staring at her with lust in their eyes. He pulled her closer to him and glared at anyone that dared to look at her in that way. Together they headed to the elevator.

"So are you nervous?" he asked her trying to lighten the mood. She blushed and nodded; he chuckled.

"Don't be. You'll do great. Think about it: you are funny, charming, friendly, and cheerful and …hot to the boot." He finished with a smirk when she punched his arm playfully. She blushed furiously at his statement. Pretty soon they were in front of an office, Mamoru knocked thrice and entered. Inside was a very handsome man wearing glasses; Usagi blushed again at how handsome he was. The man behind the desk had dark hair that when the light hit it it appeared red; his eyes were a deep black but flashed silver with light; to Usagi he was handsome and the most mysterious man she had ever met.

"Well good morning, Mamoru. Who is this lovely young lady that has come with you?" the handsome man asked while flashing Usagi a gorgeous smile to which she nearly fainted. Mamoru, who had been watching her from the corner of his eyes, was drowning in jealousy but kept his cool façade intact.

"Her name is Usagi; I've brought her for an audition. I belive she can become quite the model." He said with a hint of pride but a little possessiveness at the beginning. The man scanned her body appreciatively while nodding his praise, a small smile playing at his lips. Mamoru noticed the look on his boss and stepped closer to her while clenching his fists, he might not want to admit it but he was jealous that she was mesmerized by his boss and at the moment he wished he hadn't brought her. Once his boss had finished scanning Usagi's body with his eyes he stood up making Mamoru react by placing his hand at her waist receiving a squeak from her but he ignored it.

"Oh yes! She is perfect, absolutely perfect! Say Usagi, would you mind doing a photo shoot just for testing? If you like it you can sign a contract with us. Would you be…interested?" the boss said as he came closer and whispered the last word seductively in her ear. She shivered from pleasure and nodded in a daze. He grinned and stepped away. He offered his hand which she gladly accepted; both left the office leaving a fuming Mamoru who suddenly had thoughts of murdering his boss.

Back in the apartment complex…

"So they went out already?" Rei asked pleased that Mamoru was finally stepping up.

"Yes, they took off a while ago! You should have seen his face! He was practically drooling." Minako squealed while jumping up and down from joy. Suddenly their doorbell rang and Rei stood up to answer the door. She opened the door to find an unhappy Setsuna outside.

"By any chance, do you happen to know where Mamoru-san is? Rei-san?" she asked while crossing her arms in front of her chest, though her face remained calm Rei knew the time senshi was feeling anything but calm.

"Good morning to you too, Setsuna-**san!** And to answer your question, no I don't know where he is. I'm not his nanny. Although…my intuition tells me that wherever Usa-chan is he is as well." She said smugly and sarcastically, she was clearly lying to the time senshi but couldn't care less. There was something about Setsuna that Rei just didn't like.

'_Maybe the way she thinks she owns the place. I can't stand her sometimes when she gets all I'm-the-one-who-gives-orders-here. Ugh! How do I make her get out of my sight before I strangle her!' _Rei thought.

"Oh! Then where might Usagi-**san** be?" Setsuna asked in an irritated tone that was threatening to break the fire senshi's self-control.

"I don't know! I'm nobody's nanny! So if that's the only thing you came in here for, then goodbye!" Rei shouted in irritation and closed the door on Setsuna's face, she delighted when she heard a thud at the other side which meant: _She fell. Success!_ Rei smirked and walked to the bedroom where Minako was waiting for her. Minako looked at Rei anxious and Rei smiled and plopped in the bed.

"So…Setsuna wanted to find out where Mamoru is?" Minako questioned. Rei nodded and scowled.

"She just doesn't give up! She irritates me to no end! Even more than Usa-chan, and that's saying something!" Rei said releasing part of her frustrations and ending it with a snort. Minako burst laughing and Rei looked at her confused.

"It's just that I never imagined in my life that you would say that!" Minako said in a fit of giggles while Rei just smirked and crawled toward Minako.

"Well I forgot to mention that you are almost at the same level of annoying as them. But then again everybody thinks so." Rei stopped and made a run for the door but Minako tackled her and both fell to the floor in a fit of giggles.

At the agency….

Mamoru stood in fury as he waited for Usagi and his boss to come back, but as time flew by he got impatient and started looking for them. He went from room to room trying to find them until he heard giggles and followed them.

"Stop it Toya! That tickles!" he heard Usagi say between giggles. He finally found them and anger and jealousy took over him: there in the room was his boss tickling her in a very compromising position. She was on the floor while he was hovering over her.

"Fine! Yes I'll accompany you to dinner! Now stop that!" she said breathlessly and he released her with a triumphant grin. She smiled dazedly and made to stand up with his help. Once they were standing they stared at each others eyes with dazed smiles. Mamoru stood there watching the exchange with a heavy heart as he realized that maybe he might loose her. Mamoru shoved his emotions aside and tried to act cool as he cleared his throat, the dazed duo snapped their heads in his directions and his heart fluttered when she smiled at him. She jogged to him and grabbed his arm, he stared dreamily until he saw that she was once again staring at his boss.

"Oh I'm sorry for taking so much time with her, Mamoru. And I was meaning to ask, is she your girlfriend?" he asked hoping that she wasn't. Both Mamoru and Usagi froze and answered at the same time: "She is!" "I'm not!" Their eyes widened after and they stared at each other, Mamoru with hurt and Usagi in surprise.

"Excellent so I'll be seeing you on the weekend Usagi-chan." He said huskily ass he kissed her hand without removing his eyes from hers and then leaned forward to kiss her cheek lingering there. Mamoru went livid and started shaking as he glanced away. Mamoru was in a whirl of thought as he thought of the events of the day:

_Great! Just great! I bring her so that we could bond and turns out that yeah!, she did bond…but with my BOSS!! Not only that but they are already planning on going out. I need help…I can't do this alone…Time to make an appointment with Minako aka Aphrodite._ His thinking process was cut short when he felt Usagi taking his hand and leading him to the elevator. He just let her lead because he felt no strength. Once in the elevator Usagi spoke up:

"I didn't know you had such a nice boss Mamoru." She said smiling brightly. He looked away and put his hands in his pockets while leaning.

"You seem to like him. Are you really going to go out with him?" he asked in a quiet voice not at all like himself, but Usagi didn't notice the change.

"I really do like him, you know? It's so weird…but somehow…I just don't know. He is charming, kind, funny, and devilishly handsome. I don't why I can't go out with him. Besides, it's not like we will start a relationship, we will just get to know each other and if it goes further then so be it." Usagi said thoughtfully and shrugged not noticing that every word that she said had pierced him because he wished she would say that but about himself. After a few minutes they were in his car and she shook his arm in a playful manner and smiled at him.

"Can we go eat? I'm starving!!" she said while rubbing her tummy, he couldn't help but laugh. He nodded and patted her head.

"Ok, let's feed the Odango." He said softly and tenderly while he lightly stroked her cheek, she blushed at his tone but later was mesmerized by his eyes. He got so lost in her eyes that he started leaning in an cupped her face with both hands, but when he was just a breath away she snapped herself and gently pushed him away. He opened his eyes and saw her apologetic look, he quickly cursed under his breath and glanced away. While Usagi was thinking about Mamoru's behavior:

_He is acting so weird! I mean…he was about to kiss me right now! Could he be…no that is just not possible. And besides if he was…well I…_

* * *

That was a really hard chapter to write! And before people start saying that Usagi is acting like a whore let me clarify that she has free will and has no intention of starting a relationship, she just wants to get to know the guys.

I'm thinking this story will have a sequel, but still I am not sure. Open for voting and suggestions.

Please R&R and thank you for reading!


End file.
